


Overheard

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Lena forgets about Kara's super hearing and let's slip her desire for something more.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> From this tumblr prompt: 
> 
> Kara leaves lenas office after a having another one of their gazing into each others eyes sessions. As the door closes behind the reporter, Lena (forgetting that Kara has super hearing) whispers to herself something like "why don't you just kiss her already?!"

It was late. It was always late when Kara visited Lena nowadays. It was the only way to insure large amounts of uninterrupted time together; less employees needing answers after hours. 

Kare was there on assignment, an assignment she gave herself. She was now a self-employed, freelance journalist. It was a surprisingly lucrative gig, seeing as she was the one reporter in National City to gain Supergirl’s trust for a quote. Luckily no one seemed to put those pieces together, yet.

Kara Danvers was practically the only reporter Lena Luthor would meet with for any subject. This gave Kara an added edge in the competitive world of the 24 hour news cycle. 

“So, what’s your piece on this time?” Lena asked, leaning toward the reporter sitting inches away from her on the couch. She noticed that each time they met, they sat closer and closer together. She could almost feel the heat of Kara’s legs against her own.

“I actually want to write about anything you’re doing with L-Corp that you think hasn’t gotten enough attention.” Kara opened her notebook, smoothing the page. “Last time we had lunch, you were telling me about that awesome sounding STEM program you’re hoping to pilot for nearby colleges. Do you want to, officially, tell me more about that?” 

Lena smiled. “There’s not much to tell.” She fidgeted her hands under Kara’s gaze. 

“Are you kidding?” Kara balked. “You are creating an internship program with L-Corp specifically for women in science. And there’s not much to tell?” 

Kara made sure Lena saw her smiling brightly at her. They held each other’s gaze for just a little too long. Lena bowed her head smiling inwardly. 

“I promise you’ll be the first to know anything about it. Ready for the public or otherwise.” 

Kara blushed slightly, always taken aback by the CEO’s upfront gestures of how special she was to her. 

Kara bit her lip. “That sounds like a plan.” She closed her notebook, stowing the pen in the coil at the top. “I should probably let you get back to work.”

Lena sighed, but nodded her head. “It’s always great to see you, Kara,” she said, biting her lip when Kara caught her eye. She swore she saw the reporter staring at her mouth. But maybe it was just her hopeful imagination. 

They stood and hugged each other goodbye. When they broke apart. Kara headed for the door, looking back briefly to wave a final goodbye to her friend. 

“Bye,” Lena practically whispered with a smile. 

Kara slipped out of the door. Lena fell back down on the couch she shared with the super just moments before, her breathing ragged. 

“God,” she mumbled to herself. “Why do you let yourself get like that?” She ran both hands through her long hair. She took a deep breath. “Ugh, I just wanted to kiss her so badly.” 

Lena shook her head and fixed her gaze on the floor. She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice the door to her office open again. She didn’t notice her tall, slightly surprised looking friend making her way towards her. 

Lena finally looked up and jumped at Kara’s sudden presence. 

“Kara,” she nearly squeaked. She sprang to her feet. “Did you forget something?” 

Kara kept her steady pace, crossing the office in seconds, stopping just inches away from the taken off guard Lena. 

“Yeah, I did,” she breathed, exhaling deeply. 

Lena could only hold her confused look for nanoseconds before Kara’s lips met hers. She let out a small gasp of surprise before closing her eyes to kiss Kara back. She could feel Kara’s smile against her own. 

Lena pulled back, cupping her hand gently against Kara’s cheek. 

“Wow.” She closed her eyes again. 

“Wow,” Kara agreed, and she wrapped her arms around Lena’s hips, pulling her in close to kiss her again. She never wanted to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr! Hashtagyourshirt


End file.
